Joamribryan Riddles 30
Here are my 30th riddles I made. Riddles Silly Nonsense: The Bridge on the River Kwai (35th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1992 VHS of The Bridge on the River Kwai and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Nightmare Before Christmas Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Peter Pan Preview # Pinocchio Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # 007 Classics Collection Preview # Beauty and the Beast Preview # 101 Dalmatians Preview # Bambi Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # 1989 United Artists Logo © The Walt Disney Company. 12 Frustrated Men (35th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1992 VHS of 12 Frustrated Men and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Aladdin Sneak Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # 1989 United Artists Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Peyton Place (35th Anniversary Edition) Barney Live! in New York City at Radio City Music Hall in New York City Barney's Big Surprise at Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Winston-Salem, North Carolina Barney's Musical Castle at the Rosemont Theatre in Rosemont, Illinois Barney's Colorful World at the Dodge Theatre in Phoenix, Arizona Sayonara (35th Anniversary Edition) Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, the first Barney Home Video that was originally released on VHS in 1993. It was later re-released in 1995. Barney's Great Adventure, the first ever Barney movie released to movie theaters in April 1998. It was released on home video to stores on September 1, 1998 from PollyGram Video. Barney's very first video The Backyard Show was released on VHS in 1988, the second Barney video Three Wishes was released on VHS in 1989 and the third Barney video A Day at the Beach was released on VHS in 1989. Three of them, The Backyard Show, Three Wishes and A Day at the Beach were supposed to be re-released on VHS in 1996. Witness for the Prosecution (35th Anniversary Edition) * Olive, Otto, Ms. O and Oscar (Odd Squad) * Mike and Sully (Monster University) * Whitney, Jackson, Kami, Nick, Laura, David, Anna, Rachel, Miguel and Stacy (Barney Season 9) * Barney with BJ, Baby Bop, Riff and 20 kids (Rachel, David, Laura, Olivia, Tracy, Ryan, Amy, Melanie, Megan, Myra, Marcos, Victor, Sofia, Lily, Tori, Nathan, Mei, Tyler, Eva and Noah) (Barney Season 11) * Reggie and Jake (Free Birds) * Dex and Ava (Lost Treasure Hunt) * Chicken * Pig * Penguin * Rabbit * Panther * Dog * Brown Horse * Cow * Elephant * Grizzly Bear * Robot * Alien * Pickle * Cookie * Banana * Muffin * Onion * Big Green Pine Tree * Bull * Plus More! The Three Faces of Eve (35th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1992 VHS of The Three Faces of Eve and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Beauty and the Beast Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # The Great Mouse Detective Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Heaven Knows, Mr. Allison (35th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1992 VHS of Heaven Knows, Mr. Allison and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Aladdin Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # 101 Dalmatians Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # 007 Classics Collection Preview # MGM's Christmas Classics Collection Preview # "Special Previews After our Feature from MGM/UA Home Video" # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo Wild is the Wind (35th Anniversary Edition) Meet 10 kids (Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) in Season 9 of Barney & Friends! Thanks to TLP (Timber Lank Productions)! Raintree Country (35th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1992 VHS of Raintree Country and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # 1986 Walt Disney Home Video Logo # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Nightmare Before Christmas Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Peter Pan Preview # Pinocchio Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Beauty and the Beast Preview # The Rescuers Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © The Walt Disney Company. A Farewell to Arms (35th Anniversary Edition) Agent Olivie, Agent Otto, Agent Oscar and Ms. O were Odd Squad!! Thank you, TLP! The Bachelor Party (35th Anniversary Edition) In this hilarious, adventurous buddy comedy for audiences of all ages, directed by Jimmy Hayward (Horton Hears a Who!), two turkeys from opposite sides of the tracks must put aside their differences and team up to travel back in time to change the course of history - and get turkey off the Thanksgiving menu for good. Designing Woman (35th Anniversary Edition) Huggabug, Auntie Bumble, Oops-A-Daisy, Lovey-Dovey Funny Face (35th Anniversary Edition) Old MacDonald, Joanna, Celeste Cow, Lucinda Chicken, Alfred Pig, Poppycock Rooster I Vitelloni (40th Anniversary Edition) Eet Pig, Ern Horse Man of a Thousand Faces (35th Anniversary Edition) Whale The Tin Star (35th Anniversary Edition) Piggley Wiggly * Rachel * Laura * David * Ryan * Olivia * Tracy * Melanie * Amy * Megan * Eva * Nathan * Tyler * Victor * Sofia * Tori * Lily * Noah * Mei * Marcos * Myra * David * Whitney * Jackson * Nick * Laura * Anna * Rachel * Stacy * Miguel * Kami An Affair to Remember (35th Anniversary Edition) Here's the review: Barney is turning 200-million-years older and his friends are throwing a surprise birthday party for him. The kids were making some things for his birthday party. When Barney goes inside, the caboose is decorated with all the balloons and the decorations. Stacy sings a song from Mexico called "Las Mañanitas" and Laura also sings a birthday song from Brazil. The kids were making a birthday cake for Barney. When the cake is finished, Barney and his friends start the party! BJ and Baby Bop arrived at the party. They brought birthday presents for Barney. They played lots of party games like pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey, hula hoops, walk around the cones, the Twister game, ring toss, Bingo, Looby Loo, the limbo, a clapping game and an exercise game. Barney is so hungry for food, like pizza, ice cream, and lots of healthy snacks for the party. Barney opens his presents. He's got a picture of Barney with red hearts on white paper, a toy Tyrannosaurus rex, a soccer ball, a homemade flowers made out of pink construction paper, a snare drum, a coloring activity book and even a teddy bear. What a special present! When it was cake time, the kids, Stacy, Nick, Laura, Anna and Miguel put on party hats and Baby Bop, BJ and the kids sing "Happy Birthday" to Barney. Barney makes a wish before he blows out the candles. When the guests (David, Jackson, Rachel, Kami and Whitney) arrive to the party, Barney and his friends greeted them. What a party! Barney asks his friends that everybody wants a piece of cake. That cake sure looks yummy! Barney is thanking them for coming to his birthday party. Happy Birthday, Barney! Barney's Birthday is released on DVD and VHS from HIT Entertainment to stores on September 9, 2005 in the United States. This is the only Season 9 home video for Barney's fourth birthday since the Season 8 episode from 2004. The next would be the Season 10 episode Caring from 2006, and the Season 11 special Dino-Mite Birthday from 2007. It had the characters from the video, including Barney, Baby Bop and BJ (the dinos), Stacy, Laura, Nick, Miguel and Anna (the main characters), and David, Rachel, Jackson, Whitney and Kami (the guest appearances). This video had the bonus episode "It's Your Birthday, Barney!" featured in the end of this, even the trailers for Barney and other HIT Entertainment shows, such as The Wiggles, Angelina Ballerina, Bob the Builder, Thomas & Friends, ToddWorld, Animal Jam, Kipper, Frances and Fraggle Rock. This video was supposed to be aired on PBS, but it never be televised. In 2015, the soundtrack album for Barney's Birthday was released on CD in stores and for download on iTunes, Amazon and Google Play in September (that also had only the Chuck E. Cheese Birthday from 2015 recorded in this album, but not in the 2005 home video), this was also re-released in a Modern Collection box set in October. Thanks you for watching the review of the Barney's Birthday video! My friend got Barney's Birthday 2005 VHS from a thrift store. When 2 kids were little, they watched the Barney's Birthday 2005 video on television. What about we review a Barney video We Wish You a Merry a Christmas? Boy on a Dolphin (35th Anniversary Edition) Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle and Freckles sing Adventures in Biggleland The Biggles from Kidsongs actually appear in the 1998 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Perri (35th Anniversary Edition) Billy and Ruby Biggle appear on Today Show in 1998. A TV commercial this video Barney's Birthday (2005) features the behind-the-scenes tour of Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids in Season 9 (Stacy, Nick, Laura, Anna and Miguel) are main characters and guest appearances by David, Jackson, Rachel, Kami and Whitney appeared with 2 human adults about celebrating his birthday on video and DVD. The Joker is Wild (35th Anniversary Edition) Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids appear in the TV commercial for the Season 9 home video Barney's Birthday, coming in stores September 9, 2005 from HIT Entertainment. bultum2000, did you upload this rare Barney TV commercial for Barney's Birthday (2005)? Transcript for DVD and VHS Commercial for Barney's Birthday (2005) * Woman: Hi, Barney fans! Today is Barney's birthday! Everyone's invited for a Super-Dee-Duper celebration on DVD and video this September. * Man: Here's Barney! * Barney: (chuckles) Hi, everybody! * Woman: Happy birthday, Barney! * Barney: It's nice to see you! * Man: Is it really Barney's birthday? * Barney: Well, I am turning 200-million-years old. * Woman: What should you do for your party, Barney? * Barney: I'll have my friends come over to my party for songs, games, food, balloons, decorations, presents and the guests will arrive. * Woman: That sounds like fun! * Man: Barney's Birthday is coming soon to a store near you September 9th. * Barney: Of course. The video and DVD release will come to stores. * BJ: Hi, guys! * Baby Bop: Hello! * Kids: Barney! * Barney: Hi, everyone! * Baby Bop, BJ and the Kids: Happy birthday! * Baby Bop: We found a new video for you, Barney! * BJ: What is it? * Barney: It's a video about celebrating my birthday. * Man: That's great. * Nick: We'll be the main characters. * Stacy: Like me, * Laura: And me, * Miguel: And me, * Anna: Even me. * David: And the guests for Jackson, Rachel, Kami and Whitney. * Jackson: We'll be guests too! * Rachel: I'll be the guest. * Kami: Me too. * Whitney: Me three. * Barney: That was Super-Dee-Duper! * Male Announcer: Barney's Birthday, the all-new Barney video and DVD available in stores. * Woman: Thank you for the video, guys! * Barney: You're welcome. * Man: Don't miss Barney's Birthday! Available on DVD and video from HIT Entertainment! * Barney: Remember, I love you! * Kids: Bye! * Baby Bop and BJ: Bye! * Barney: Bye! See you later! And happy birthday to me! (chuckles) Gunfight at the O.K. Corral (35th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1992 VHS of Gunfight at the O.K. Corral and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Aladdin Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Great Mouse Detective Preview # The Rescuers Preview # Beauty and the Beast Preview # "Special Previews After our Feature from MGM/UA Home Video" # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # Bailey Rides into Town # Tracking Clanton and Ringo # Concealed Derringer # Wyatt Earp Saves Doc Holliday # Honest Business Proposition # Lady Gambler # Releasing Miss Denbow # A Good Gun Handler # Anybody's Woman # Doc Settles His Debt # Bad News from Tombstone # Family Loyalty # Firearms Forbidden # United States Marshall # Ambushed by the Clantons # The Challenge is Extended # Getting Ready for Battle # Showdown # Final Stand # "The End" # "Now Available on Videocassette" # 101 Dalmatians Preview # 007 Classics Collection Preview # MGM's Christmas Classics Collection Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company.